


You're It

by Leven_the_Valkyrie



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Burger King - Freeform, Hide and Seek, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:07:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4969228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leven_the_Valkyrie/pseuds/Leven_the_Valkyrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What does Burger King, fox hats, and hide-n-seek have in common? Well, nothing really. But those three little things are what made Noctis notice Prompto for the first time. Promptis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're It

On one hot and faithful summer day Noctis was standing in line of a slightly crowded Burger King, waiting for the line to move foreword so he could order himself some lunch before he had to get back to the collage campus for his next class. There was two people in front of the raven haired man. Another poor collage student and at the register was an old lady who seemed to paying for her meal with only pennies.

Noctis rolled his eyes and leaned against the banister that served as a line divider. This was going to take a while. Just as the old woman started to apologize to the cashier for losing count -yet again- the door to the fast food joint opined and a dirty blond with an orange fox hat sprinted in and almost crashed into poor Noctis.

"Hi! Can you do me a huuuuuuuge favor?" Before Noctis could respond the blond took the hat off of his head and placed it on raven hair, "You're my clue now. Someone's going to probably come in here soon asking where I am. You can give them a clue but don't tell theme where I really am. And anything involving the bathroom doesn't count since it's off limits," Noctis could hardly keep up with what the strange boy was saying. The stranger's phone started to beep, "Dammit! Time's up!" and before Noctis could question what was going on, the blond ran out the side door and jumped into a bush.

"Sir?" The cashier said. Noctis looked over and saw that it was finally his turn to order. His blue eyes quickly scanned the menu and he ordered a number nine and swiped his debit card. He thought about telling the old lady about the magical card but quickly decided against it seeing how she might get offended and hit him with her cane and there was also his 'no talking to strange people' rule.

Noctis' food quickly came and the raven found a secluded corner to sit at. He completely forgot about the hat on his head until someone ripped it off. Startled, Noctis almost chocked on the chicken strip he had been chewing.

"Ahh! Sorry!" A hyper feminine voice said. Noctis took a sip form his soda to wash the chicken down and calm his chocking. When he looked up at the stranger he saw a cute golden blond girl standing in front of him with the fox hat in her hand, "I'm looking for Prompto. Where is he, Clue?"

Did she just call me Clue? Noctis was confused till he remembered the blond guy, "He's not in here," Without thinking Noctis' blue eyes wondered over to the bushes he saw the man, Prompto, jump into.

The girl seemed to catch his stare and followed it towards the spot and smiled, "Thank you!" And with that she skipped out of the joint, towards the bushes, with the hat sitting on her head.

Not wanting to run into any other weird people, Noctis quickly finished his food and walked back to the campus for his economics class.

It was a long half-hour walk in the hot sun but Noctis managed to do it without shriveling up on the sidewalk and had some time to spare before the class started. But being the cool loner he was, Noctis went into the room and waited for it to start. He was busily finishing up some last minute work for another class when someone slid into the desk next to him.

"You cheated," A smooth voice whispered in Noctis' ear.

The raven almost screamed. Almost. He looked over and saw the stranger from Burger King. He was in this class?

"Excuse me?"

"You cheated. You told Stella where I was," Prompto's brown eyes glared at Noctis. The glare would be more threatening if the blond hadn't been smiling, "You have no idea who I am, do you?" Noctis shook his head, "I'm Prompto! I've been in like every class of yours since the beginning of time!"

"Stalker much?" Noctis said with a raised eyebrow.

Prompto leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms, "Nah, nothing like that. But you have been a good source of eye-candy for the past few years,"

Noctis had to look away from the blond. What the fuck was he saying? The raven looked down at his half finished work and decided to ignore the obvious retarded Prompto and continue his work.

"Did you know from this angle your eyes look kinda red. Dude! Are you an Uchiha? We could cosplay together! You can be Sasuke and I can be Naruto! We'll make all the fangirls go crazy!" Prompto looked a little too over excited over the idea and it creeped out Noctis. The man was going to move seats but before he could collect his things and move the teacher walked in to start class.

~X~x~X~x~

It had been three days since Noctis met Prompto and everyday the blond would sit next to the raven and say weird things. The raven haired man was starting to get annoyed by him but whenever all of his classes were over and he left for the day, Noctis couldn't help the cold, lonely feeling that would shadow over him till the next day.

The two were currently sitting in their chemistry class and the teacher had just announced that the first lab of the semester was coming up and she wanted everyone partner up with someone. Everyone in the room scrambled to find a partner. Noctis didn't make a move. He didn't know anybody in the class besides Prompto and he figured the hyper blond would go with one of his friends. So he folded his arms on the table and placed his head on them so he could take a quick nap. Maybe if there wasn't enough students in the class the teacher would let him work alone.

An annoying tug on his hair made Noctis turn his head so he could see who was bothering him.

And of course it was Prompto. The blond gave the tired man a sheepish smile, "Partner up with me?" He flashed Noctis his best puppy stare which no one could resist. His brown eyes took up half of his face and his bottom lip formed a pathetic looking pout.

Noctis just rolled his blue eyes, not wanting to admit the look worked, "Fine. Whatever. Just don't get in my way,"

That seemed to make Prompto's face light up, "Really? I don't have to do any work?!" The blond started to Noctis immediately regretted his choice for his lab partner.

~X~x~X~x~

The next day Noctis was sitting at the Burger King, waiting for Prompto to show up. Along with the lab the two also had to write a research paper on chemical yields. The day before, after class, they had decided to meet up and go to Noctis' house to work on the paper. Noctis was on time but his partner seemed to be running a bit late.

So here Noctis was, sitting alone in a booth munching on some chicken strips. Someone slid next to him and hooked their arm around his shoulder, "Fancy seeing you here," Prompto purred into Noctis' ear. The raven almost jumped out of his seat if Prompto's arm hadn't been holding him down. Two other guys slid into the seat across the table. One had glasses and light brown hair that was sticking up in the front. The other had shoulder length black hair and a scar running down the left side of his face. Both looked pretty intimidating and Noctis would probably never mess with them.

"These are my friends Ignis and Gladiolus," Prompto pointed to each man.

"Did you know your name's a flower," Noctis absentmindedly while looking at Gladiolus. The scary looking man lunged foreword and grabbed the front of Noctis' shirt and pulled him so they were face to face.

Gladiolus leaned so his mouth was by the raven's ear and hissed, "If Prompto didn't have the hots for you, I'd be kicking your ass right now," With that the man released Noctis and the raven fell back to his original seat.

"Aw, cut the guy some slack. He doesn't know any better," Prompto reached over to snatch one of Noctis' chicken strips and started to munch on it, "I don't fell like working today. We have what? Two weeks to finish the paper?" He raised a blond eyebrow in Noctis' direction, "What if we start the paper tomorrow. Right now I'm in the mood to play some wide range hide-n-seek. No clues and, since we're all guys, bathroom's are useable," He gave the guys across from him a sly grin and they seemed to know what he was thinking.

"I'll stay here for five minutes. When times up I'll text you," Ignis smiled at his blond friend, "Better find yourselves somewhere nice,"

Noctis didn't get what the brunet meant by that but before he could ask Prompto grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the fast food joint. He missed the fact that Gladiolus didn't make a move to hide as well.

The two ran across the street and towards a Target. Prompto never let go of Noctis' hand. The blond let the other all the way to the back of the store where there were three bathrooms. One for woman, the other for men, and the last was a signal bathroom that read family, The two went into the family door and Prompto locked it behind them.

"Shouldn't we hide in different places? Or don't you believe in the dibs rule?" Noctis leaned against the sink with his arms crossed.

Prompto smirked and walked up to Noctis till there wasn't any room between them. He pinned the taller man in place by grabbing onto the sink, "I don't believe in dibs," Without hesitating the blond pushed his and Noctis' lips together. Before the raven could react to what was happening Prompto pulled away,

A dark blush spread across Noctis' usual pale face, "You...you kissed me!" Noctis was confused. Not about Prompto's intentions, those were clear, but with his own feelings. He didn't know how he felt about being with a guy, or Prompto for that matter. He had only been with girls

Prompto rolled his brown eyes, "Yeah, I did. And I hoped you liked it 'cuz I'm going to do it again," And he leaned back in and caught the raven's lips once more. But to his surprise Noctis was the one who opened his mouth first and without asking pried the blond's mouth open as well.

Everything was going good. Prompto had moved his hands from the sink so they could wrap around Noctis' neck and pulled the boy closer to him. Noctis' arms had found their way around the blond's waist. Tongues came into play and things started to get heated.

Then Prompto's phone started to vibrate.

The blond groaned as he pulled away from the man he had a crush on for so long so he could flip his phone open.

Bathroom? Really? So trashy!

Prompto glared at his phone. Stupid Ignis.

"Is everything alright?" Noctis' voice brought Prompto back to what was going on around him.

"Everything's fine. Ignis just called quits. Guess we're just too good at this game," The blond said as he put his phone back in it's proper place in his pocket, "But, you can't leave looking like this," He grabbed the tent that was in the raven's pants, "You'd scare all the little kiddies," Prompto slowly slid to his knees and without asking undid Noctis' jeans button and zipper. Fuck being trashy.

"Prompto..." It was just above a whisper and all the blond needed for permission before he pulled down the raven's pants and underwear down far enough to expose him.

The blond let out a long whistle, "Wow, you're a lot bigger then I thought you'd be," Prompto looked up to Noctis' blue eyes. With a naughty grin the blond quickly swallowed Noctis' cock down to the hilt.

"HollyshitomyGod!" Noctis grabbed onto the sink as he felt his knees buckle. He could feel Prompto smile around him as the blond sped up. A few times he pulled back enough so he could tongue the slit a bit before he went all the way down again so the head was hitting the back of his throat.

With every moan that came from the raven Prompto could feel his pants start to get a tad to tight for comfort. His hands quickly pulled down his lose fitting pants and he started to stroke himself. The faster Prompto bobbed his head the faster his hand went, bringing both men to climax.

Noctis let out a groan as he released into Prompto's mouth. The blond swallowed all of it as he spilled in between the raven's feet. The two just stared at each other for a few minutes. Prompto tried to get used to the salty flavor that was left in his mouth, he noted that the taste of his long time crush was slightly addicting. While Noctis was trying to figure out how he felt for the blond. Did he like him enough to date him or was he just going to be a quick screw to help him figure out his sexuality.

A loud band from the door and Ignis shouting at them to come out shook both men out of their thoughts and quickly redress.

~X~x~X~x~

The next day brought Prompto over to Noctis' apartment so the two could work on their science paper. They were sitting on a long, beat up cough with a laptop sitting on the coffee table in front of them.

Prompto let out an irritated sigh and leaned back on the arm rest, "Are we going to talk about what happened yesterday?' His brown eyes were narrowed in the raven's direction.

Noctis shrugged, "What's there to talk about?" He grabbed his can of coke off the table and took a sip.

"I want to be your boyfriend," Leave it to Prompto to be blunt.

Soda spayed everywhere, "Wh-what?" Noctis looked shocked. He knew that Prompto liked him but he thought it was just a passing thing. The blond repeated what he said and gave the other a serous look. Noctis thought it over for a moment. What could possibly go wrong? It was obvious that Prompto liked him and Noctis found himself lonely when the blond wasn't around. That had to mean something, right? Slowly, Noctis nodded his head, "I...I think I'd like that," He looked towards brown eyes, "I want you to be my boyfriend too,"

The air got knocked out of Noctis as Prompto jumped on him to pull the raven into a tight hug, "THANK YOU! You won't regret this!" The blond pulled away far enough so he could plant a kiss on the other man. As he pulled away a hand threaded through his blond locks and man handled Prompto into another kiss.

"No, I don't think I will," Noctis gave Prompto a small smile, "Now get off me so we can finish this stupid paper," With no grace the raven pushed the blond off of him so Prompto was back in his original spot.

Prompto gave his new boyfriend a playful glare, "Fine, I'll behave. But you still owe me for yesterday," He sent Noctis a wink that made the raven blush.

Noctis swore that Prompto was going to be the death of him.


End file.
